Ino's ProCon List
by LazyCloudWatcher
Summary: Ino X Shikamaru. Ino makes a pro-con list when torn between choices representing two very different loves in her life. It gets juicy in the end. Enjoy!


Ino's Pro/Con List

Preface: Now all of you may not be as nerdy as me but this is for those of you that understand what its like to be an over analyzing worry wart. Ino makes a pro-con list when torn between choices representing two very different loves in her life. It gets juicy in the end. Enjoy!

_Pros for Sauske- ! _

_2. My 1__st__love _

_3. It would piss Sakura off. _

_Cons for Sauske- 1. Betrayed the village._

_2. Never cared about me in our Genin days._

_3. …I don't love him…_

_Pros for Shikamaru- 1. A teammate I can count on._

_2. Someone I respect._

_3. Come to think of it he's pretty hott too._

_4. The list could go on and on_

_Cons for Shikamaru- 1. He is the single most arrogant, annoying, lazy, smart ass I've ever met!_

_2. But I wouldn't change him for the world…_

Ino sighed heavily as she laid down her pen. There was no question what her choice would be. She scolded herself inwardly for ever having any doubts. She was glad Sauske was back in the village, but as much as it pained her Sakura could have him. She'd concede her defeat later, but for now, she thought with a smile, she had to go get her man.

…

Shikamaru was laying down cloud watching on his usual spot at the training grounds. He sighed deeply, thinking, although he'd never admit it, how much the blue in the sky reminded him of her eyes. He was wondering why he helped Naruto bring back the stupid Uchiha in the first place. Things were going good with him and Ino right? I mean they'd never spoken of their feelings but Shikamaru could tell from certain moments they had shared during missions that something was there…unless he was imagining it all. So much for having a genius IQ he thought wryly. How come he could figure out any problem except the one that plagued him most? He was interrupted in his mental rant by the approach of soft footsteps.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun."

"Hn." Shikamaru tries to not stare at her chest as she kneels to lie down beside him.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"I figured you'd be visiting Sauske."

"He needs to be with his teammates right now."

"Aren't you afraid Sakura will get to him first?"

"She can have him. I know what it is I really want." Ino's tone of voice changed at her last words and as Shikamaru opened his eyes to see more clearly what she was up to he found himself being kissed by the girl he had waited for so long. When they both finally parted for air, they stared into each others eyes, each trying to read a reaction from the other. Then simultaneously they understood and in unison said words neither thought they would ever hear.

"I love you."

…

One month later

"Come on Forehead I don't want to be late!" Ino grumbled as Sakura vainly tried to straighten the squirming Ino's hair.

"You said tonight was special. I'm trying to make your hair perfect. If I'd known you were going to be this antsy I would have come over sooner."

"What if I'm not any good at it?"

"One: I highly doubt that. 2: He loves you anyway. 3: It's not like he has much experience either. Chill out Piggy."

"Weren't you nervous whenever you and Naruto did it?" At this Sakura blushes. When Ino went to admit her defeat in the battle over Sauske to Sakura the pink hair girl had just laughed at her. After being offended at first Ino later found it funny to hear that Sakura had come to a similar conclusion. No one ever thought her and Naruto would end up together but looking at them now you wouldn't know Naruto. He has matured so much. Ino was happy for them.

"Sex is just like any new technique. The more you practice it the better you get." Was Sakura's sagely advise. At about that time the doorbell rang.

…

After a great meal at Choji's favorite dumpling place the couple take a long walk back and end up going to Ino's apartment. Her parents had given her the place above the flower shop once she became a Chunin. Shikamaru was a little concerned. Ino usually talks away while he's the one that gives monosyllabic answers to everything. Tonight though she was quiet. Too quiet. Maybe she was planning something. She couldn't want to break up already?! Oh no His mind raced with different possible scenarios and how he could change her mind and convince her to stay with him. All his worries immediately stopped however when he heard her ask softly.

"Shikamaru, would you like to stay here tonight?" The blush on her face testified plainly to her innocence. Inohad always been a flirt even as far back as the academy but she never gave in to any of the MANY offers she got. Shikamaru cringed at the thought that back in the old days she was probably saving herself for Sauske, but now he trembled as he thought she may want to give that gift to him alone.

"I'd like that."

LEMON

Once they get into Ino's room she smiles seductively and pulls him down for a long hard kiss. He responds immediately by wrapping her in his arms and carrying her over to the bed. As he lays her down Ino runs her fingers through his hair and gives a sexy laugh as his silky black locks fall out of their tie. Shikamaru gives a low growl deep in his throat and assaults her ear and neck with kisses. He bites and licks his way down to the collar of her shirt and holds in his breath as he slips it over her head. Over the years Inohad filled out nicely and thank God had stopped trying all those stupid diets. She was still slender but curvy in all the places that drove Shikamaru mad. As he unwraps her bindings she takes of his shirt and mesh underlay. Step by step they undress each other touching tasting and exploring their way through each others bodies. It's as if they are trying to commit to memory every inch of each other. Eventually they are both naked on Ino's bed. Shikamaru gasps as he feels Ino's shy hand wrap around his erection. He then begins to move his attention down from her abounding breasts that he had been sucking on. He licks his way down her stomach stopping only to fully kiss her belly button. As he goes lower he bites back a smirk as her hears her sudden intake of breath. She whispers his name, "Shikamaru?"

"Trust me." He whispers at her entrance. What began as a whisper became her screaming out his name as he slides his tongue along the length of her slit. She fists both of her hands into his hair when he actually sticks his tongue inside her. She arches her back and tries her best not to collapse as he adds a finger then another to his tongue.

"Shika..please…ah…I need you now!"

Finally he can no longer hold back the desires of his body and positions himself above her and enters slowly.

"If it hurts too much tell me and I'll stop" he says and prays that it's the truth.

Past words at this point Ino can only nod to tell him she understands. She braces herself for the pain she knows is about to come as she arches her back to meet him as he thrusts down into her with one swift thrust of his hips. He swallows her startled scream with a kiss and by some miracle restrains himself from pounding into her over and over again. After a few moments of half agony half heaven for both of them Ino wraps her legs around Shikamaru and he takes this as her signal to continue. He starts a slow pace only pulling out a little bit and rotating his hips to help ease any remaining discomfort she may have. After a while though Ino decides it's time to pick up the pace and starts thrusting against the rhythm Shikamaru had previously set. He cannot supress a moan as her inner walls contract around him. Not long after neither of them are in control as in a blur of skin and sound and sex induced blindness they reach their peak together.

Hours later as they lay under the covers in each others arms Ino whispers, "I wonder if Asuma-senseiwould approve of us being together"

"I know he would."

Ino is quiet for a moment then, "Now we just need to find Choji a nice girl"

"Troublesome woman. I can tell my life with you won't be dull."

"But you wouldn't have me any other way."

THE END  
Got a little tired of writing there at the end. Let me know what you think!


End file.
